


Lado Explosivo

by Pinkshipper



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkshipper/pseuds/Pinkshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin le teme a los desastres y no conoce a nadie que provoque más desastres que Jillian Holtzmann. En definitiva no se siente lista para pasar una semana sola con ella.</p><p> ¿Pero qué es lo que realmente le preocupa que explote? Alguna de sus invenciones, o sus propios sentimientos reprimidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> He esperado, y sigo esperando por esta película pero ya estoy sumergida en este fandom y mi amor por #Holtzbert (Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann) es infinito. ¡Espero les guste!

—Oh no, no otra vez—se lamentó Patty con un suspiro—esa cosa va a estallar—dijo señalando hacia la mesa donde Holtzmann terminaba de atornillar con el taladro un nuevo y desconocido dispositivo.  
Si Holtz había escuchado por encima del sonido estridente era un misterio. Ella seguía con la vista fija en el proceso y con una sonrisa satisfactoria.  
—Y acabamos de cambiar los cristales, ¿quieren que vuelen en mil pedazos? Yo no. Tampoco quiero recortar mi paga.  
Patty decidida se aproximó a Holtzmann, en tanto que Erin y Abby intercambiaron una mirada mortificada. Sin decir una palabra siguieron a Patty.  
—Eh, Holtzy, ¡Holtzy!  
Su compañera hizo una mueca y levantó el taladro. El sonido cesó.  
—¿Quéee?—respondió entornando los ojos y usando un tono infantil.  
—No pruebes esa cosa aquí—dijo cruzando los brazos frente al pecho—es más ni siquiera termines de armarla aquí.  
Holtz soltó una pequeña risa que podía interpretarse claramente como “buen chiste”.  
—Es en serio Jill—secundó Erin muy tiesa, había usado su tono más severo, sin embargo cuando Holtzmann la miró con una expresión divertida supo que había sido un pobre intento .  
Holtzmann recargó el taladro sobre su hombro y mirando al techo lo activó un par de veces, el aparato rugió y Erin se cubrió los oídos. El sonido cesó de repente.  
—Tengo que terminar este bebé.  
—Pero no aquí—insistió Patty.  
No era la primera vez que tenían esa discusión. En realidad, todas tenían motivos de sobra para desconfiar de la seguridad de las recientes creaciones de su compañera. Después de salvar a la ciudad, habían tenido que re administrar su presupuesto. Las dificultades de ser un negocio nuevo permanecían e incluso crecían al tener que mantenerlo a largo plazo. 

Así que tenían que escatimar en equipo, herramientas, incluso el almuerzo (dos veces por semana). Así que Holtzmann sacaba su lado creativo para ahorrar material, por desgracia este iba de la mano con su lado explosivo.  
—Mira—intervino Abby anteponiendo las manos y dejando una pequeña pausa entre palabras—es evidente que tu nuevo invento es importante.  
Erin y Patty se miraron ahora y luego se encogieron de hombros. Realmente ninguna tenía idea de qué planeaba Holtzmann.  
—Pero no podemos gastar más dinero en reparaciones. Si viene el inspector de seguridad y no ve el cuartel en condiciones, nos dará una mala recomendación y Erin no podrá conseguir ese préstamo.  
—Fue muy difícil conseguir esa entrevista en el banco Holtz—dijo Erin y esta vez sí se escuchó convincente.  
Holtzmann observó a sus amigas, Erin tenía una cara preocupada y Patty fruncía el entrecejo.  
—¿Es pedir demasiado que hagas la prueba en el callejón?—agregó Abby.  
—Bieeeen—respondió Holtz de mala gana y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, luego enderezó la cabeza—pero vas a ayudarme con la caja de herramientas—advirtió subiéndose las gafas a la frente y apuntando a Erin con el dedo.  
—¿Yo? ¿por qué yo?—dijo nerviosa—No quiero estar cerca cuando esa cosa explote.  
Holtz salió detrás de su escritorio casi marchando y se plantó delante de Erin acercando su cara demasiado.  
—¿Confías en mí?—preguntó con una sonrisa un poco maníaca.  
—Eso intento, ja ja.  
—Intenta más.  
La sonrisa maníaca y los ojos de Holtzmann se ampliaron más. Erin sabía que Holtz no la dejaría en paz hasta escuchar una respuesta que le agradara. Cualquiera que fuera. 

A veces, deseaba que su compañera fuera un poco más ¿normal? No, claro que no. Ella misma tampoco era una persona normal, no podía esperar que Holtz,lo fuera. Tan solo deseaba que fuese un poco menos… Holtz.  
El estómago de Erin se retorció y gotas de sudor se acumularon bajo su sostén. Holtzmann la estaba haciendo sudar hasta las tetas, literalmente.  
Veía a Holtz como a través de un túnel, todo el entorno había desaparecido y apenas podía respirar.  
—De acuerdo—chilló—sí confío en tí ¿qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo?  
Holtz se puso derecha y la expresión maníaca desapareció al instante. Pero fue reemplazada por una sonrisa pícara y sus cejas enarcadas.  
—Se me ocurren un par de ideas.  
Erin sintió que el calor bajo su chaleco de cashmere incrementaba y subía hasta su cuello. Se estaba cocinando en su propio sudor.  
—Yo… yo…—tartamudeó.  
Y por toda respuesta Holtz rió por lo bajo.  
Era como si hubiera pasado una larga hora bajo el escrutinio de su compañera.  
No pudiendo soportar más, Erin volteó hacia un lado. Era demasiado embarazoso, ¿qué iban a pensar Abby y Patty? Seguramente encontraban muy divertido con qué facilidad Holtzmann lograba hacerla perder la compostura.  
Pero aquella larga hora que había imaginado no había sido sino segundos y sus amigas tenían una expresión aburrida en sus rostros.  
—Sólo saca esa bomba de tiempo de aquí Holtzy—dijo Patty.  
—Parece bastante inestable—secundó Abby ladeando la cabeza y mirando con desconfianza el pesado dispositivo que Holtzmann llevaba en la mano.  
—Na-ah—respondió Holtz.  
—Ya-há—dijo Erin apartándose de ella y aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar del embrujo de Holtzmann, se cruzó de brazos pretendiendo estar muy indignada hasta que...—espera—dijo estirando el cuello hacia el dispositivo y mirándolo con horror—Abby tiene razón, sí está inestable ¡la luz está parpadeando!—chillló apuntando con el tembloroso índice.  
—Ja-ja.  
—Es en serio, Holtz ¡Mira! ¡mira!—insistió Erin señalando con tanta vehemencia que su brazo casi se desprende.  
—¡Holtzmann!—gritaron Abby y Patty a la vez completamente aterradas.  
— Buena esa.  
—¡Holtz!—bramó Erin dando un pisotón en el suelo.  
Holtzman meneó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.  
—Eres tan graciosa—dijo.  
El aparato emitió un beep.  
El agudo sonido fue cada vez más de prisa  
—Oh, mier...—dijo Holtz sobresaltándose.  
Las tres hablaron en voz alta al mismo tiempo y movían las manos rápidamente, pero Holtz no logró entender lo que decían. Apenas se entendían entre ellas.  
—¡Ah! ¡Veamos…, creo que...—decía Holtzmann moviéndose de un lado a otro indecisa.  
Beep Beep Beep  
—¡Desactívalo!—gritó Erin  
—¡Corta el cable rojo!—la apuró Abby.  
BeepBeepBeep  
Holtz miró al dispositivo y luego dirigió una mueca a sus amigas.  
—Uuups, sólo usé rojos, ¡¿qué?! creí que se vería cool.  
Patty sacó su Iphone del bolsillo.  
—Voy a hablar al 911. Y al ejército—dirigió una mirada de rencor a las chicas y luego sacudiendo la cabeza dijo para sí:— De verdad no estoy humor para morir hoy.  
Beep beep  
—Me temo que no puedo permitir eso—dijo Abby—nos cerrarán el negocio.  
—¿De qué estás hablando Abby? Vamos a morir—dijo Erin con un pitido.  
—Dame ese Iphone—demandó Abby forcejeando con Patty—Todo está bajo control.  
—¿Perdiste la cabeza? Tienen que evacuar la manzana, no hay tiempo.  
—Basta las dos—protestó Erin dando otro pisotón mientras sus amigas luchaban por el Iphone.  
Holtzmann soltó una carcajada, y con una mano se sujetaba la barriga, estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la escena y luego dijo a Erin:  
—Aaah, hiciste eso con el pie otra vez, es lindo— volvió a reír, un poco más bajo y se enjugó una lágrima.  
—¡¿En serio, Holtz?!—soltó Erin furiosa y aterrada—este no es momento para...—dijo aproximándose como rayo a la rubia.  
Beep beep beeeeep beeep  
Todas se congelaron en su sitio, con la vista fija en el dispositivo y el corazón golpeteándoles el pecho.  
Bien, ese era el fin.  
Patty y Abby se tomaron por el brazo instintivamente,sus uñas enterradas en la piel, pero estaban demasiado apanicadas como para sentir otra cosa que la muerte aproximarse.  
Erin apretó los parpados y se abrazó a si misma, quizá había algo bueno en estar tan cerca del dispositivo y de Holtz. Al menos moriría rápido.  
Beeeep beeeeeep Beeeep.  
El sonido funesto le cortó el aliento, sin embargo un único pensamiento la golpeó y la hizo abrir los ojos.  
—¡Holtz!—dijo con voz ahogada, estirando el brazo por impulso e intentando alcanzar a la rubia.  
¿Para qué? No lo sabía  
¿En qué iba a ayudar? En nada.  
Simplemente no soportaba la idea de que Holtz volara en mil pedazos.  
Era ilógico, ya que ella misma volaría en pedazos también por una diferencia de milisegundos.  
No, lo que no quería era que Holtz muriera sola. Y menos cuando parecía aceptar su destino sin oponer ninguna resistencia.  
Erin se precipitó hacia ella y la abrazó tan fuerte por el costado que casi la hace perder el equilibrio, luego agachó la cabeza y ocultó la cara en el cuello de su compañera .  
—Holaaa, creo que no nos han presentado—dijo Holtzmann pasándole el brazo alrededor de la cintura.  
Momentáneamente Erin quiso sacudirla y exigirle que dejara de bromear ¡estaban a punto de morir! Pero en lugar de eso la apretó más y protestó algo ininteligible contra su cuello.  
Beeeeeeeeeeep  
Abby y Patty voltearon el rostro, Erin exhaló. Eso sería todo.  
Holtzmann chasquéo la lengua.  
—Bah, ya qué—dijo y desde su sitio y sin soltar a Erin arrojó el dispositivo con todas sus fuerzas a través de la ventana.  
El cristal se estrelló y el dispositivo explotó a varios metros por encima de la calle.  
Erin incapaz de mirar, sintió que Holtzmann la protegía con su cuerpo mientras la arrastraba bajo la mesa para resguardarse.  
La onda expansiva hizo vibrar el edificio. Fragmentos encendidos aterrizaron dentro del lugar y poco a poco el lugar se llenó de una nube de polvo.  
Los nudillos de Erin estaban blancos de lo fuerte que se aferraba a Holtzmann. Escuchaba como los fragmentos golpeaban encima de la mesa.. Y a cada ¡bam! Se sucedía a otro y Erin pensaba que la pesadilla nunca iba a terminar. Rogó porque la mesa soportara, que el edificio no colapsara y que no quedaran ahí, sepultadas vivas

Cuando todo pareció en calma Erin levantó la mirada hacia su compañera, sus ojos suplicaban por una respuesta que confirmara la pregunta de sí seguían con vida.  
Holtz en cambio le sonreía ampliamente.  
A Erin no le pareció que Holtz sintiera el mismo alivio de estar viva, así como tampoco parecía que le hubiera preocupado que fueran a morir. Eso era tan… Holtzmann. ¿Qué esperaba? Aún así, Erin estaba tan contenta que la abrazó nuevamente llena de júbilo.  
—Ey, ¿alguna vez has jugado 8 minutos en el paraíso?—respondió Holtz acariciando la cabeza de Erin.  
—¿Qué?—preguntó Erin riendo todavía, tan maravillada por el regalo de la vida que todo lo demás era secundario.  
—Básicamente es como 7 minutos, pero en lugar de un clóset…  
—Oh, Holtzmann—gruñó Erin empujándola y tratando de incorporarse.  
Ahora que había asimilado que, en efecto había sobrevivido, podía darse el lujo de estar furiosa con Holtz.  
La nube se disipaba.  
Erin asomó la cabeza despacio y logró distinguir a Abby y Patty sacudiéndose el polvo y cenizas de la ropa.  
Sus hombros se relajaron, y suspiró.  
—¿Estan heridas?—pregunto Erin atrincherada detrás de la mesa.  
Abby tosió un poco.  
—Negativo, todos los miembros completos, y no se necesitan suturas.  
—¿Ah sí? Pues creo que acabo de tener un infarto—se quejó Patty—Y a este paso NUNCA voy a tener un seguro para cubrirlo.  
Abby caminó hasta la ventana rota sorteando algunos escombros y aparatos.  
—¿Qué tan malo es?—preguntó Erin desde su lugar.  
Su amiga agitó la mano como saludando a alguien en la calle.  
—Todo está bajo control, incidente menor, vuelvan a sus labores—dijo Abby en voz alta y dibujando una sonrisa falsa, luego se volvió hacia Erin—si, hay una multitud de curiosos allá abajo—luego se asomó de nuevo con la misma sonrisa forzada y mostrándoles un pulgar arriba.  
Patty exhaló.  
—Oh, esto no está nada bien.  
Holtzmann emergió junto a Erin como un resorte, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara, Holtz se rió y apoyó los brazos en la mesa.  
—¡Eso fue muy di-ver-ti-do!  
Erin estaba a punto de vociferar que no lo era, pero un tardío proyectil en llamas se estrelló directo sobre la mesa haciendo que Erin gritara y saltara a un lado. Holtzmann se ocultó debajo de nuevo. Pero sólo fue por pocos segundos porque volvió a asomarse, riendo a todo pulmón.  
Su risa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al ver a sus compañeras muy mal encaradas y cubiertas por ceniza.  
Sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara, preguntó en forma optimista:  
—¿No lo creen?


	2. Chapter 2

Abby arrancó un trozo grande de cinta adhesiva con los dientes y lo pasó a Erin.

—Creo que debería ir contigo—dijo esta subida en una escalera y fijando la cinta adhesiva sobre un extremo del rectángulo de plástico que cubría la ventana. Habían conseguido varias bolsas grandes del contenedor de basura del callejón y las unieron como un rompecabezas. Tendría que ser suficiente hasta que pudieran comprar un cristal nuevo.

—Puedo arreglármelas sola—respondió Abby entregándole otro trozo.

—Pero…, um, ya lo sé, vaya. Lo que sucede es...

—Si fueras conmigo y divagaras de esa manera lo echarías todo a perder.

Erin bajó cuidadosamente la escalera, sujetándose fuertemente de cada peldaño.

Cuando sus dos pies estuvieron firmes en el suelo …

—Yo no pensaba hablar, pero si voy contigo a la oficina y el abogado me ve ahí, sabrá con seguridad que nuestro negocio es serio, que somos un equipo. Estaría ahí como apoyo moral.

Después de la explosión, Abby tenía que mover algunos hilos para escapar a una demanda. Su única esperanza era hipotecar la casa de su abuelo fallecido, conseguir un buen seguro contra desastres, indemnizar a un par de vecinos y así sólo así quizá el banco las tomaría en serio para un préstamo. Sería un largo viaje a su antiguo hogar pero no tenía otro opción.

Abby se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos.

—Esto no será como ir a la oficina del director. La secundaria quedó atrás mucho tiempo—dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro y pasándola de largo.

Erin fue tras ella.

—De acuerdo, lo diré, esto no es sobre tí, es sobre mí.

—¿Ah?—respondió Abby girando la rosca de su botellón de agua.

Para dejarlo más claro, Erin movió ligeramente la cabeza indicando por encima de su hombro hacia donde se encontraba Holtzmann, muy ocupada tarareando para sí y analizando una tabla de circuitos .

Abby frunció el entrecejo y bebió un trago.

Erin no creía que tuviera qué decirlo.

—No puedo quedarme sola con ella.

—¿Con quién?

—¿Con quién crees?—susurró repitiendo el movimiento con su cabeza.

Por un momento Abby permaneció inexpresiva.

—Ah, no te preocupes, no volará nada esta vez. Será hasta la próxima semana.

—Bueno, pues no es una garantía. Tú, tú sabes como controlarla.

Abby reprimió una carcajada.

—Controlar a Holtzmann, sí como tú digas.

Exasperada Erin se retorció las manos.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero decir. Ella es tan… tan…, ¿es que soy la única que se da cuenta que no le importó ni un poco la explosión?—luego se movió hacia la ventana con el horrendo plástico que la cubría, haciendo un ademán mostrando la totalidad del desastre—actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ya conoces a Holtzmann—rió Abby.

Ahora Erin gruñó.

—Lo que quiero decir es que si se preocupara por cada vez que ocurre un incidente no construiría nada. Y necesitamos que siga innovando nuestro equipo. Pensé que sabías como funcionaba esto—dijo Abby trazando un círculo con su dedo índice, indicando vagamente todo el lugar.

—¿Pero no hay un sujeto en coma por su imprudencia?

—No vamos a discutir eso aquí—cortó Abby y a continuación colocó ambos brazos en los hombros de su amiga—sé que es la primera vez que te quedas sola con ella, y crees que no podrás manejarlo, pero lo harás. Eres una adulta ahora, y has trabajado todos estos meses a su lado sin heridas de gravedad.

—Tú ya no eres mi amiga.

Abby le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

—Yo también te quiero ¡Patty! ¿Vienes o no?

Patty salió del baño alisándose su chaqueta y con los tacones en la mano.

—¿Qué tal?

—Te ves muy profesional Patty, deslumbrántemente profesional. Vas a ser el éxito del seminario—dijo Erin con las manos en el pecho.

Holtz encontró un poco divertido que la mujer con las corbatas más pequeñas del mundo hiciera un cumplido sobre atuendos.

—Voy por todo, voy por todo, nenas—celebró Patty dando una palmada y a continuación Holtzmann le dio play a su grabadora y empezó a sonar “You sexy thing” de Hot Chocolate.

Aunque era un poco el colmo que Patty también tuviera que irse, Erin estaba feliz por ella. Ese seminario de historia de Nueva York era una gran oportunidad para Patty de conocer a algunas autoridades en la materia, pero sobre todo para compartir sus conocimientos como una de las ponentes.

Patty desfiló hacia la puerta meneándose al ritmo de la música y Erin la siguió bailando también, luego sintió un par de manos en su cadera, y escuchó cómo Holtzmann imitaba el chu chuu de un tren muy cerca de su oreja.

De un segundo a otro, Abby y Patty se habían marchado, Erin seguía sonriendo y agitando su mano en señal de despedida mientras Holtz seguía sujetándola. La música todavía sonando.

—A bailar, vamos a bailaarrr—le dijo Holtzmann manipulando sus caderas de un lado para el otro.

Erin soltó una carcajada. Ella podría bailar. Quizá querría bailar con Holtz, ¿por qué no? Lo hacían todo el tiempo. Claro que cuando estaban las otras chicas, o desde sus estaciones de trabajo. Ah, y las veces que prácticamente orbitaban una alrededor de la otra al calor del baile, pero ¿a solas a solas?

¿Demasiado cerca?

No.

Y de sólo pensarlo Erin se ponía de todos colores y sentía mariposas en el estómago. No podía ser correcto. No podía estar bien.

—Ah… ja ja… no, hay un montón de cosas por hacer Holtz—respondió Erin retirando las manos de su colega de su cadera y tratando de evitar darle la cara.

—Vamoos—insistió la rubia viendo como Erin se dirigía al baño—No seas aburrida.

—Pensé que me conocías bien—respondió ella fingiendo un tono bromista y se encerró en el baño. Recargó su espalda en la puerta y se sujetó las mejillas. ¡Qué tontería sonrojarse así! Sin duda sus episodios de fobia social estaban regresando.

Escuchó dos golpecitos en la puerta y escuchó la voz apagada de Holtzmann del otro lado.

—Te conozco bien Erin. Y no eres aburrida para nada.

Erin no pudo evitar sonreír. De alguna manera, saber que le agradaba a los demás la llenaba de inmensa alegría. Pero ¿porqué se alegraba como una pequeña colegiala? Erin se cubrió la boca como deseando esconder esa sonrisa, incluso para sí misma. Era un poco vergonzoso ver su reflejo con aquella expresión boba en la cara.

Entonces escuchó a Holtz dar otro golpecillo.

—Bueno, a veces eres algo aburrida, ¿y qué?—se encogió de hombros y se alejó silbando.

A Erin no le agradó mucho eso último, pero al notar que Holtz se apartaba de la puerta soltó un suspiro. No sabía porqué pero se sentía a salvo.

Abrió el grifo del agua y se empapó bien la cara. Dejó el agua correr y se miró un momento en el espejo.

—Tranquila, Gilbert—se dijo dándose pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas.

Debía recordar lo ansiosa que se sentía ante las situaciones nuevas e impredecibles. Y la verdad, era que quedarse sola con Holtzmann calificaba con un diez en una escala de diez niveles de ansiedad. Por no mencionar lo impredecible que Holtzmann era en sí misma.

Erin se armó de valor, respiró profundo y salió del baño, fue directo por un par de libros decidida a buscar un poco de información en la laptop. Dio un rápido vistazo y no vio a Holtz en su sitio. Su nivel de ansiedad descendió a siete. Se echó los libros bajo el brazo, los colocó en la mesa, tomó asiento y abrió la laptop. Un poco de trabajo cerebral la distraería.

—Hey.

Erin se sobresaltó y encontró a Holtzmann recargada en el marco de la puerta. Su cadera ligeramente ladeada y un brazo extendido. Era una postura seductora, pero Erin no podía confirmarlo ya que Holtz era así el 99% de las veces.

—Hola—respondió Erin cautelósamente. No pensaba que fuera la manera adecuada de responder pero su mente estaba bloqueada.

—Así qué…—empezó Holtz con esa sonrisa amplia y pícara.

—¿Sí?—Erin se odió por sentir que el calor subía por el cuello de su camisa y el maldito chaleco de cashmere no ayudaba nada.

Holtz escudriñaba sus propias cutículas con aire distraído, Erin empezaba a temer lo que diría a continuación.

Nivel 9 de ansiedad.

—Dijiste que no bailarías porque tenías muchas cosas por hacer ¿eh?

Erin asintió fuerte con la cabeza y dio un golpecito a la cubierta de uno de los libros.

—Exacto. Muchas, muchas cosas por hacer.

Entonces Holtz se separó de la pared y prácticamente se deslizó trazando un zig zag hasta colocarse del otro extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba Erin. Luego colocó los codos en la mesa y recargó la barbilla en sus manos, dibujando una sonrisa divertida y mirándola fíjamente.

Erin retrocedió por instinto. Sus pensamientos pasando por su mente a mil por hora. Tenía que haber, en su banco de ideas alguna respuesta ingeniosa. Algo que siguiera el juego de Holtz, pero sin ir demasiado lejos. El resultado fue de cero. Así que pasó a buscar una respuesta casual, algo que le hiciera trivializar el momento. Porque no era la gran cosa ¿verdad? Pero incluso ese archivo mental pasó tan rápido que no alcanzó a registrarlo. No podía ser, no había nadie mejor que ella en física cuántica en kilómetros a la redonda y no era capaz de responder con naturalidad.

—Ja—Holtzmann dijo solamente.

—¿Qué?

—Pudiste decir la verdad.

—¿La verdad? ¿CUÁL VERDAD?—vociferó Erin en contra de su voluntad.

Holtz rió por lo bajo y meneó la cabeza.

—Que tenías que hacer del número dos con urgencia.

—¿Qué?

—Del número dos, ya sabes, pis es hacer del uno, po…

—¡Basta! No ya lo sé, Holtz. Sé que significa. Pero no, yo no… no eso. No.

—Oooh, ¿en serio? En realidad no importa, todos lo hacen, ¿recuerdas ese libro para niños? Everybody poops.

—Claro. Lo recuerdo. Muchas gracias por ilustrarme.

—Cuando quieras—respondió incorporándose y retornando a su mesa de trabajo. Tomó un par de pinzas, tomó asiento, subió los pies sobre la mesa y pacientemente procedió a desenredar y cortar un manojo de cables.

Erin no la perdió de vista. Era fascinante cuando Holtzmann se concentraba. Su expresión se volvía serena, a veces un poco ceñuda, pero en una forma agradable. A pesar de demostrar una y otra vez que estaba más loca que una cabra, tenía momentos en que desplegaba una tranquilidad contagiosa y una delicadeza increíble. Sobre todo cuando entraba en ese trance y manipulaba los cables y tuercas con sumo cuidado, casi simulando una caricia.

Erin suspiró y para su mala suerte, Holtzmann levantó la mirada justo en ese momento. Esperó pacientemente alguna de sus bromas, preparándose para un control de daños masivo si es que evidenciaba su nada discreta manera de mirarla. Pero mantuvo el contacto visual por aquel largo y agonizante momento.

—Sólo para que conste...—empezó Holtzmann señalándola con las pinzas—Conmigo no tienes que inventar excusas cuando quieras hacer del número dos. El desodorante está detrás del retrete, ¿te gusta el olor a lavanda?

—Es todo—dijo Erin poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a buscar cualquier sitio lejos de esa conversación.

—¡Hola jefe!—saludó Kevin con quien casi se tropieza, había llegado casi medio día tarde—A mí tampoco me importa que vaya al baño—dijo colocando su fedora sobre el monitor.

Deseó que se la tragara la tierra, y aún sonrojada dirigió una mirada llena de rencor hacia Holtzmann. Esta sonreía, pero Erin no podía precisar si le había hecho gracia que hubiera quedado en vergüenza con Kevin, o sólo era su sonrisa habitual.

Erin tomó su bolso, pensando que quizá podría colarse a alguna de las ponencias del seminario de Patty.

—Me gusta la lavanda, es deliciosa, ¡adios jefe!

—Kev, no vuelvas a comerte el desodorante—advirtió Holtz.

Eso fue lo último que Erin escuchó.

Iba a ser una semana larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalmente ya vi la película! y amo esta ship demasiado. Si te gusta el fic y Holtzbert por fa deja tu comentario, compártelo y fangirlea conmigo. No está súper editado así que quizá haya varios errores. Gracias por leer, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer Holtzbert que escribo, y espero poder trasmitir las personalidades de los personajes, ya que como no he visto la peli, he tenido que conformarme con inspirarme de los trailers, y mucho tumblr. ¡Qué presión! pero amo a estas chicas así que tenía que hacerlo. Creo que puedo editarlo mejor. Comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
